


Life on the Side

by NinjaBread



Series: Of Life and Death: A Pokémon Nuzlocke Story [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, One Shot Collection, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaBread/pseuds/NinjaBread
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around conversations and what not of Pokémon and (potentially) other characters in my nuzlocke universe.
Series: Of Life and Death: A Pokémon Nuzlocke Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066205





	1. I Wanna be Your Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are just side things that happen set in my storylocke. It's mostly just character interaction that wouldn't really fit anywhere in else in the chapters of my story. This first one shot is based off of a prompt but not all of them are going to be. 
> 
> This won't really be updated frequently. Just whenever I feel like not working on my storylocke.
> 
> Speaking of which, check it out, would be greatly appreciated! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why are you so nice to me?
> 
> Kawaii acts friendly towards Joey, and he doesn't really like it.
> 
> Takes place during in Chapter 2 of "A Soul That Shines Silver" - Violet Vacation

Training was nothing new to Joey. The Rattata was already familiar training with Geoff, and he was sparring with the Geodude at the moment, but the part that wasn’t familiar was having a trainer. Speaking of which, he had a trainer again. It was weird, but his trainer, who goes by the nickname Ster (Joey also thought it was weird to have a nickname like that), genuinely seemed to care about him, despite the first impressions he made. Speaking of first impressions he made, there was a certain Chikorita trotting up to him just now since Sterling thought it would be best for the team to take a break.

“Heya,  _ friend _ ,” Kawaii said in an upbeat tone, despite being worn out from training. And there was that word he just tossed around.  _ Friend _ . The one Joey snuck up on and tried to bite the leaf off their head. And this overgrown salad just thinks they can toss around the f-word like that? It was off putting and jarring to him because deep down, a part of him liked being called a friend, but he shoved that feeling deeper inside him.

“Last time I checked, I’m not your fucking friend,” the Rattata glowered, turning away to hide his scowl.

“Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants, if you want to be left alone you could have just said so,” Kawaii mumbled. “But good job out there today!”

_ Did he compliment him despite the insult? _ Joey was about to speak up, but Kawaii was already heading back to his trainer. This wasn’t the only time this has happened. The Chikorita was friendly towards all the other team members as well: telling them how hard they’re working, making sure they don’t overdo it, trying to make small talk. They’ve only known each other for a couple of days and they think they can just be  _ friends _ right off the bat? His train of thought was cut short by Geoff.

“Would you look at that,” Geoff nudged him knowingly. “He considers you a friend.”

“Tch,” Joey spat out, rolling his eyes. “He expects us to be all buddy-buddy even though I tried to bite his leaf off?”  
“I mean yeah,” the Geodude put it bluntly. “He’s trying his best to make everyone on the team feel welcome. Look at Charbok for crying out loud! The Ekans almost ate Kawaii and he’s trying his best to make him feel included.”

Joey looked over to where Kawaii was, talking with the rest of the team. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they were laughing and Sterling proceeded to pat Kawaii on the head. The feeling deep inside was coming back, poking at his insides. Kawaii actively went out of his way to talk to him. Sure Joey pushed him away, but at the same time it felt… nice? It was a new feeling to him. A feeling different from spending time with Geoff, or when Sterling took him in. Joey never really had friends when he grew up in Goldenrod. Did he really want to be his friend? He wanted to internally cringe at the thought, but he couldn’t help but want to let this feeling in his gut make him feel warm and welcomed. 

“Listen,” Geoff started up again, this time more serious sounding. “You don’t have to be his friend, but he wants to be yours. So, can you at least try? If anything, for me at least?”

“Alright,” Joey muttered. “I’ll give it a shot.”

Then Geoff pulled him into a hug. “Thanks.”

“Too… tight…” He struggled to breath. “Put me down, you lug.”

“Right, sorry.” The Geodude quickly apologized. “Remember, please at least  _ try. _ ”

~~~

Joey didn’t know exactly how to go about this. He might as well be straightforward about it. Shortly after dinner was finished, he pulled Kawaii aside.

“Is something wrong?” the leaf Pokémon asked worriedly, thinking they had gotten into trouble.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” Joey struggled to find the right words. “I’m gonna ask this question once: Why are you so nice to me?”

Kawaii tilted his head to the side. “Hah?”

“You fucking heard me,” he grumbled.

“Oh… Ooh! Isn’t it obvious? I wanna be your friend!” Kawaii smiled softly.

“But I don’t get it. I kept trying to push you away, but somehow you don’t take ‘no’ for an answer. You really wanna be friends with me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kawaii spoke softly. “Of course. I want to be friends with all of you. I know we didn’t get along right off the bat. I know you tend to distance yourself from others except for Geoff. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I want to get to know you better, and be someone you can also turn to.”

The feeling inside him was growing again. Maybe he would try to give this “friend” thing a chance. Keyword: try. 

“Fine, fine,” Joey said reluctantly. “I’ll let you talk to me and I won’t try and push you away. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m your friend.”

“Not yet at least?” Kawaii smirked. Joey didn’t try to make a retort. “I’m going to take your silence as a yes!”

Joey rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Well, we might as well start over from the beginning. I’m Kawaii, nice to meet you.”

“The name’s Joey. It’s nice to meet you too, I guess.”


	2. You Make Me Soft (And I Kinda Like It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joey, it started out small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place (?) after Chapter 8 of A Soul That Shines Silver - Joey

It started out small.

Staring at clouds, the promises we made together.

And even after I moved farther out from Dark Cave, we made time for each other. We always did.

But you know me. I changed. I pent up all my feelings and shit and acted distant and bitter towards everyone else but you.

And then there was that fucking feeling nagging at me. It’s always when I’m around you. It made me feel warm, and I kind of hated it at first.

We’ve been travelling with this trainer and these other Pokémon for a while. Sure we’ve had ups and downs, but we’ve been through a lot. They’ve grown on me I guess, but don’t fucking tell them that. I only know them better because you told me to give them a chance. If Kawaii finds out, I wouldn’t hear the end of it from him.

But you and I have grown closer too, I guess. Especially after that night in Goldenrod. Looks like you had to save me again, huh? 

And all this time, that nagging and warm feeling inside of me has just grown, but I now know that it’s always been you. With your flashy smile and upbeat attitude. You’re strong, you’re friendly with everyone, you’re the opposite of who I’ve become. And you’re warm… You make me feel warm.

You make me soft, and I kinda like it.


	3. Johto Gym Leaders Groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into conversations of the Johto Gym Leaders.  
> Warning: Very chaotic. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

_Clair created Johto Gym Leaders_

**Clair Cassio added Pryce W. Frost, Jasmine Steele, and 5 others to Johto Gym Leaders**

Clair: It has recently come to my attention that we as Johto’s gym leaders need to establish a better form of communication with each other. Thus, I have created this group chat. I hope that we can grow closer as friends and gym leaders.  
Morty: So I presume Lance put you up to this?   
Clair: Yes, yes he did. It was also requested by the Pokémon Association

Whitney: GROUP CHAT GROUP CHAT

Clair: Whitney, please calm down.

Pryce: If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving. Please message me if you need to talk to me.

**Pryce W. Frost left the chat**

Whitney: ok boomer

Bugsy: Whitney! That’s not nice

Whitney: but hes a boomer

Clair: Whitney, please refrain from calling Pryce a “boomer”

Chuck: I’ll go talk to him

Whitney: whatever you say, boomer

Falkner: hey Whitney, stop going on TogeTok

Whitney: no can do

Jasmine: Clair, are you sure this was a good idea?

Clair: Unfortunately, no. But, it was a request made by the champion.

Morty: So you’re saying that you didn’t want this, challenged Lance to a battle and lost so you still had to make this?

Clair: Morty, so help me.

Whitney: well im glad he won :P

Chuck: So, I talked to Pryce

Clair: And?  
Chuck: I say we just let him be, and only contact him if we really need to

Clair: Fine, I’ll allow it.

Jasmine: What other functions does this chat have?

**Whitney A. changed their name to Boss Ass Bitch**

Boss Ass Bitch: like so  
Falkner: Whitney, there are children in this groupchat!

Bugsy: Falkner, I’m 17, turning 18 this summer. Shut up.

Whitney: ooo, Bugsy said “shut up”

Bugsy: … 

Chuck: It’s only been how long and this is already happening?  
Jasmine: Approximately two minutes!

Chuck: Kids these days, I swear

Clair: Whitney, change your name back right now. Also, as Chuck said, you guys are acting like kids, not gym leaders.

Boss Ass Bitch: aww :( what happened to growing closer as friends. plus theres only 7 of us, so ppl know who i am

Jasmine: She does have a point.

Clair: You too?  
Chuck: Let them have their fun Clair

Clair: can’t believe you’re siding with them too. But, I’ll allow it.

Falkner: nice

**Falkner H. changed their name to Bird Boy**

**Bugsy T. changed their name to Gone Researchin**

**Morty M. changed their name to Spooky**

**Chuck Nicholas changed their name to Chuck Norris**

**Jasmine Steele changed their name to Steel Queen**

Boss Ass Bitch: bird boy more like bitch boy amirite?

Gone Researchin: Don’t bully Falkner.

Bird Boy: yeah, don’t bully me

Bird Boy: thanks for defending me lil bro

Gone Researchin: I’m not your brother, but okay?  
Bird Boy: you’re like a brother to me, that’s all 

Boss Ass Bitch: anyways i can bully falky all i want bc we’re best friends :)

Spooky: If it makes you feel any better, I like your nickname Falkner :)

Bird Boy: aw, thanks. I like yours too :)

Boss Ass Bitch: .

Gone Researchin: .

Clair: Okay.

Falkner: what?

Steel Queen: .?

Steel Queen: Chuck? Why did you put Norris in your nickname?

Chuck Norris: You don’t get it?

Steel Queen: …

Steel Queen: Oh.

~~~

Clair: Good work today team! I hope this double battle exhibition match with the Kanto gym leaders helped strengthen our teamwork together. 

Boss Ass Bitch: hell yeah, those kanto chumps didnt see it coming!

Clair: Please refrain from calling the gym leaders of the Indigo League as “chumps”. We both share the same Elite Four and Champion. You and Falkner lost your battle too.

Steel Queen: If both leagues share the Indigo Plateau, why don’t we have one big group chat with the Elite Four and Lance?

Clair: …That is something for another day.

Spooky: I assume it would be too chaotic and it was decided by Clair, Lance and Blue to refrain from having a joint group chat as much as possible.

Clair: What he said.

Gone Researchin: Kinda feel bad we won. Felt so one-sided, especially since it was me and Pryce against Erika and Sabrina.

Steel Queen: Well, teams and matches were picked via drawing so I guess it really be like that sometimes.

Bird Boy: yeah my lil bro killed it today!

Gone Researchin: Once again, I am not your “lil bro”

Bird Boy: but youre like the little brother i never had. can I call you my little brother?  
Gone Researchin: NO. Never. Not even in public!

Bird Boy: One of these days… 

Spooky: Falkner, you and Whiney did really good today despite losing. I could tell from your energy that you were really trying to give it your all.

Bird Boy: aw, thanks

Bird Boy: you looked really good today too.

Boss Ass Bitch: .

Bird Boy: fuck

Bird Boy: uh

Bird Boy: how do you delete a text

Spooky: Don’t sweat it friend.

Spooky: You also looked really nice today too.

Boss Ass Bitch: im dead hjhjkl

Spooky: Huh? Whitney, you are clearly much alive.

Steel Queen: Figure of speech.

Spooky: Oh.

Spooky: Whitney, what causes you to act “dead”. Can’t two friends just compliment on how they look?

Bird Boy: yeah, Whitney!

Chuck Norris: Bahahaha!

Clair: All of you will become the death of me. And I mean that in the literal sense.

~~~

Gone Resarchin: [sent a photo]

Spooky: That’s gotta hurt

Bird Boy: is it possible to feel pain through your Pokégear?

Chuck Norris: Was that in the newest version?

Steel Queen: Chuck, it was a rhetorical question.

Chuck Norris: I knew that… 

Gone Researchin: No, no you didn’t.

Boss Ass Bitch: Isn’t that the trainer that challenged me a couple days ago?

Bird Boy: oh, isn’t that Sterling?

Gone Researchin: Yeah, I met him at National Park earlier today. Made him join today’s contest and this was the end result.

Boss Ass Bitch: kinda feel bad for the kid

Boss Ass Bitch: that reminds me! i fought him a couple days ago, hes really good. cant believe he still managed to face team rocket. look out morty!

Spooky: Haha. I’ll do my best when he comes to Ecruteak and challenges me, I suppose.  
Spooky: Isn’t there that one other trainer that has been challenging the gyms with ease? Silver was his name I believe?   
Boss Ass Bitch: that redhead kid? oh yeah he challenged me today and hes scary! he was pretty serious during the whole battle, took the badge and TM and walked out

Spooky: Interesting. I’ll be on the lookout for those two when they arrive to Ecruteak.

Bird Boy: but can’t they challenge the gyms in any order? what if they go to olivine and challenge jasmine, or go to mahogany to fight pryce?

Spooky: Knowing them, they’ll both arrive at Ecruteak on the same day. It might be interesting to watch them battle each other to get a feel for who they are as trainers.  
Bird Boy: Oh, I think Elder Li mentioned something about that Silver Kid not treating his Pokémon with enough love and trust? He also said at the time that Sterling was already forming strong bonds between him and his pokemon   
Spooky: Oh, that is very interesting. Yes, having them battle each other will be interesting indeed.

Bird Boy: sounds pretty cool

~~~

Bird Boy: oh, man im so tired rn

Clair: It is indeed getting late. Falkner, don’t you have the Pokéathlon tomorrow.

Bird Boy: yep

Clair: I suggest you get some rest while you still can.

Chuck Norris: Oh yeah, good luck tomorrow. Won’t be able to show up in person because of gym duties.

Steel Queen: Unfortunately, I won’t be able to make it as well since I’m helping clean up the beaches for Summer:

Clair: I also have gym duties.

Boss Ass Bitch: same :( wish i could just close the gym

Clair: Whitney… 

Boss Ass Bitch: i know i know, i have to uphold my responsibilities as a gym leader yadda yadda

Boss Ass Bitch: just wanna support falky

Gone Researchin: I will be there Falkner.

Bird Boy: oh, nice

Bird Boy: Morty?  
Steel Queen: I think Morty went to bed already?   
Boss Ass Bitch: this early? Lame

Gone Researchin: I commend him for his good sleep schedule. Wish the same could be said about me.

Clair: That’s it, all of you go to bed now.

Boss Ass Bitch: ok mom

Clair: Excuse me?  
Bird Boy: night mom

Gone Researchin: Goodnight mother.

Steel Queen: Sweet dreams mom

Clair: I?

Chuck Norris: To be fair, you are the mom of us Johto gym leaders.  
Chuck Norris: Night mom.

Clair: I?

~~~

Steel Queen: Falkner, I have a question? It pertains to Skarmory care.

Steel Queen: Falkner?  
Boss Ass Bitch: shshhhshhhh

Steel Queen: ???

Boss Ass Bitch: falkner isn’t here at the moment. please leave a message after the beep

Boss Ass Bitch: [beep]

Steel Queen: ?????

Clair: She’s saying Falkner isn’t available right now.

Steel Queen: I know… but?????

Boss Ass Bitch: me and bugsy are on a top secret mission! :P

Gone Researchin: She’s saying we’re stalking Falkner and Morty… 

Steel Queen: May I ask why?

Boss Ass Bitch: because…

Boss Ass Bitch: theyre on a

Boss Ass Bitch: d 

Boss Ass Bitch: a

Boss Ass Bitch: t

Boss Ass Bitch: e

Gone Researchin: A date. They’re on a date.

Steel Queen: Oh? Since when were they a thing?

Clair: They’re not, is the problem.

Boss Ass Bitch: ^

Gone Researchin: ^

Steel Queen: YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS TOO???

Chuck Norris: You’re really out of the loop, huh kiddo.

Steel Queen: Please tell me what’s going on, I’m very confused. Why are we even talking about the both of them if they're IN here??? I will swear. Do not test me.

Gone Researchin: Oh, don’t swear.

Boss Ass Bitch: okokokookokookooookkayyyyyyy 

Boss Ass Bitch: surprised you out of all ppl were the last one to find out but morty and falkner have been idiots in love the entire time and morty actually asked falkner out to go to dinner after the pokeathlon in which afterwards falkner said “no its not a date” but clearly is and he secretly wants it to be while also denying it at the same time and dw about them not answering me and bugsy made sure their pokegears were muted before they left

Boss Ass Bitch: tldr theyre dumb gays

Steel Queen: … 

Steel Queen: I think I understand?

Boss Ass Bitch: good!

Clair: What I don’t understand is why you’re even “stalking” them. Just let them be and enjoy themselves.

Gone Researchin: Whitney wanted to see how it would play out… she dragged me along

Chuck Norris: Isn’t Morty a seer/clairvoyant? Wouldn’t he sense that you two were following them. I actually don’t know how it works.

Boss Ass Bitch: probably, but he’s just gonna ignore us. itd only be really obvious to falkner if we ended up doing something dumb

Clair: Oh, great. They’re gonna do something dumb.

Gone Researchin: *Whitney

Gone Researchin: She slapped me.

Clair: Whitney!

Boss Ass Bitch: sorry :(

Clair: Where are you two right now?

Gone Researchin: We’re at Ichimatsu.

Boss Ass Bitch: restaurant theyre eating at btw :D

Chuck Norris: How obvious are you guys?  
Gone Researchin: Apparently Arceus hates us and they put us two tables across from us.

Boss Ass Bitch: they havent noticed us yet bc we’re in our ~conspicuous clothing~

Gone Researchin: _breathes_

Gone Reserachin: WHITNEY THIS OUR FUCKING NORMAL CASUAL CLOTHING WHAT DO YOU MEAN “~conspicuous clothing~” MY ASS?

Gone Researchin: Sorry didn’t mean to get mad.

Clair: Bugsy swore.

Chuck Norris: Bugsy swore.  
Steel Queen: Bugsy swore.

Boss Ass Bitch: Bugsy swore.

Gone Researchin: Okay, I swore! Who won the bet?

Clair: I did.

Steel Queen: Clair?! You should have put more faith in me? I was about to swear?

Clair: I didn’t trust you enough, I’m sorry.

Boss Ass Bitch: i think morty knows we’re here

Gone Researchin: Of course he knows we’re here! He made direct eye contact and glared at us.

Clair: I’m physically sighing right now. Imagine if Lance was here.

Chuck Norris: Probably laughing his ass off.  
Clair: … 

Clair: I hate that you’re right.

Clair: Why are all of you even gym leaders.

Steel Queen: We completed our training, passed the tests and requirements, battled against the Elite Four of the Johto League, and with that the Pokémon Association appointed us gym leaders. Of course, some of us had recommendations or were related to previous gym leaders, but that’s neither here nor there. (No offense to Bugsy, Whitney, Falkner, and Clair. You’re all really cool and strong!)

Boss Ass Bitch: aww thanks :)

Gone Researchin: That really means a lot, thank you Jasmine. I’m sure Falkner would say something similar.

Steel Queen: No problem, I didn’t want that last comment to come off as rude.

Clair: No not at all. You, Chuck, Morty, and Pryce (although he is not in this chat) are all strong in your own right as well.

Steel Queen: I appreciate the comment.

Steel Queen: Oh! I have a question, if that’s okay?  
Clair: I may have an answer. Ask away.

Steel Queen: Does the Pokémon Association have rules against gym leaders dating?  
Clair: As far as I’m aware, no. I would be fine with it, and I assume Lance and the chairman would be okay with it as well, so long as it does not impede with their gym duties.

Steel Queen: Oh, interesting. Just wondering.

Chuck Norris: Bugsy, any updates?

Gone Researchin: Wow… We really did it this time.  
Clair: Refer to the text I sent a couple minutes ago.

Steel Queen: Oh dear. What happened now.

Gone Reserachin: Whitney was about to head to the bathroom.

Gone Researchin: Then she tripped… like… right in front of their table.

Gone Researchin: Falkner is upset. Morty is laughing.

Gone Researchin: She’s currently trying to talk her way out of it. It’s not going well.

Gone Researchin: She’s coming back.

Boss Ass Bitch: ABORT ABORT

Boss Ass Bitch: CODE OMEGA ALPHA DELTA

Chuck Norris: Huh?

Boss Ass Bitch: RUN AND HIDE

Gone Researchin: I didn’t even get to have desert.

Clair: Great! Just great!

Chuck Norris: I’m just waiting to see how they’ll react to everything. This is hilarious.

Clair: I really should’ve tried to stop you guys when I had the chance.

Steel Queen: I believe that even if you did, it wouldn't have worked.

Clair: I hate that you’re right.

Clair: Whitney, I hope you didn’t ruin their date.

Boss Ass Bitch: No promises unfortunately :(

Gone Researchin: Update: They left the restaurant and Morty’s Gengar found us. We apologized. Well, Whitney apologized for most of it and I apologized for putting up with her antics. Fortunately, they were quick to forgive us.  
Boss Ass Bitch: okok when you (falky and morty) read this im really sorry you two i just wanted you guys to be happy :(

~~~

Clair: Falkner, Morty. I understand that you two went out together last night, and I do hope the two of you enjoyed yourselves, but please remember to not shirk your duties as gym leaders. Both of you were late in opening your gyms, what if you guys had scheduled matches against trainers today?

Clair: Along with that, both of you haven’t responded to any of our groupchat messages since you went on your date.

Boss Ass Bitch: but they didnt and thats what matters!

Clair: Whitney… 

Boss Ass Bitch: okok sorry we’re all on break anyway so you cant scold me

Boss Ass Bitch: wait…

Boss Ass Bitch: you dont think…?

Steel Queen: I don’t think?

Boss Ass Bitch: yknow…

Chuck Norris: You have me lost there Whitney.

Boss Ass Bitch: _gestures_ yknow…….. ;) if you know what i mean ;)

Clair: 

Steel Queen: 

Chuck Norris: 

Gone Researchin: … Whitney you are so gross. I feel sick.

Chuck Norris: Good job, you made Bugsy sick.

Steel Queen: Um, I don’t think he meant literally.  
Chuck Norris: I knew that…

Clair: Moving on, Whitney, please refrain from talking about such topics in this group chat. Bugsy is also here.  
Gone Researchin: Yeah, I’m here!

Boss Ass Bitch: oh so now you play the “im too young” card, huh?

Steel Queen: I don’t think that’s the point they’re trying to get at.

Gone Researchin: I DON’T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THESE THINGS!!!

Clair: Thank you, Jasmine.

Clair: Falkner! Morty!

Bird Boy: sorry!

Spooky: I apologize!

Bird Boy. Whitney, first off: gross

Spooky: Yeah, we didn’t do that.

Spooky: Not yet, at least ;)

Bird Boy: Morty!

Clair: Oh. My. God.

Spooky: Moving on. Whitney, you apologized enough last night for your actions. Bugsy, you too, but I’m confused how she got you to be involved?

Gone Researchin: She bribed me with giving me a free pastry every morning from the cafe she works at for a week.

Clair: Whitney!  
Boss Ass Bitch: ive apologized enough!!! >:(

Steel Queen: Back on topic, please!

Bird Boy: Oh, right.  
Bird Boy: I went back to his place.

Bird Boy: Whitney, don’t say anything…

Boss Ass Bitch: i wasnt??

Boss Ass Bitch: is it bully Whitney day?  
Chuck Norris: Apparently.

Boss Ass Bitch: i hate it here

Clair: Ahem.

Spooky: We fell asleep together and didn’t set an alarm.

Spooky: There.

Clair: Make sure this doesn’t happen again.

Bird Boy: yes maam

Spooky: Understood.

Spooky: Yes, we are officially together now.  
Boss Ass Bitch: clair, permission to scream?

Clair: Permission granted.

Boss Ass Bitch: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LO;UADFSJLK;DSF AJL;HKFDSA L;JK FWDEQASIL;JUDFSAJKL;DFG;SA

Steel Queen: Oh! Congratulations!

Chuck Norris: Ah, young love.

Clair: I am happy for you two. But as a reminder, I hope that the relationship between you two will not get in the way of your responsibilities as gym leaders of the Johto League.

Gone Researchin: Good. I don’t have to be involved in Whitney’s antics anymore.

Boss Ass Bitch: no

Gone Researchin: Bruh.

Steel Queen: Bugsy said bruh.  
Spooky: Bugsy said bruh.

Bird Boy: Bugsy said bruh.

Chuck Norris: Bugsy said bruh.

Boss Ass Bitch: Bugsy said bruh.

Clair: I’m done. I’m done.

Clair: I. Am. Done.

Gone Researchin: Seriously? Another bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I will not make more groupchat chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're down here, you must have read at least something.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
